Страна песчаного замка
by koudai
Summary: Тезука/Фуджи, кид!фик, перевод


Название: Страна Песчаного Замка  
Автор: vierblith  
Ссылка на оригинал: The Land of the Sand Box  
Разрешение на перевод: получено  
Переводчик: koudai  
Бета: Noa Streight

Персонажи/пейринги: Тезука, Фуджи  
Жанр: флафф, kid!fic  
Рейтинг: G  
Краткое содержание: Тезука отважно защищает Страну Песчаного Замка от короля Карусельной Крепости и генерала Ус.

Чтобы не думали остальные, Тезука не родился с теннисной ракеткой в руках. Легенда о том, что его нашли на поле теннисной капусты, тоже не имела под собой никаких оснований. Маленький Тезука плакал и махал крохотными ручками, как и любой другой обычный ребенок.

Когда он чуть подрос, - полюбил разговаривать. Он часто задавал родителям такие вопросы, которые заставили бы Инуи воскликнуть: «Да не может такого быть. Это противоречит всей моей информации!».

Когда с потолка доносились звуки, Кунимицу спрашивал, насколько Пыльный Монстр успел вырасти с прошлого раза. И никогда не верил, если ему говорили о кошке на чердаке. У него был воображаемый друг по имени Мерилин. Да, Тезука был ребенком с очень ярким воображением.

И до того момента, как он обнаружил, что Бог Тенниса одарил его способностью игнорировать законы физики, Тезука был занят преимущественно драконами, пиратами и прочими неприятелями, осмелившимися пересечь границу его страны – Страны Песчаного Замка. Его главным противником был, чаще всего, Король Карусельной Крепости - светловолосый задиристый мальчик, который везде появлялся только в сопровождении генерала Ус. Король этот был довольно высокомерен и имел наглость претендовать на весь Континент Детской Площадки. Он также уделял особое внимание Стране Песчаного Замка, и каждый день генерал Ус предпринимал все новые и новые попытки ее завоевать.

В тот день Тезука терпеливо ждал на Песчаной Башне, не отводя взгляда от Карусельной Крепости. Он защищал свои земли один, но не боялся генерала Ус и не собирался сдаваться. Однако, Тезука встал слишком рано и врагов пока не было. Он отвернулся ненадолго и посмотрел на Скамеечный Дворец.

И там увидел Принцессу, которую охраняла Прекрасная, но Вероломная ведьма, оказавшаяся ее старшей сестрой.

- Сестричка, - говорила Принцесса (ее глаза были закрыты и Тезука на секунду подумал, что принцесса может оказаться слепой) - Мне не нравится, что ты надела на меня юбку.

Сестра-ведьма рассмеялась.

- Но это так мило, - она приподняла Принцессу за воротник и сфотографировала ее снова.

«Какое коварство», подумал Тезука. Он не мог, конечно же, понять - почему ей не понравилась юбка. Именно такая одежда и подобает принцессам Скамеечного Дворца. Когда их глаза встретились, Тезука почувствовал, что краснеет.

Принцесса немедленно освободилась от чар своей сестры-ведьмы и отправилась в путешествие в страну Песчаного Замка.

- Можно мне зайти? - спросила она, улыбаясь Тезуке.

- Конечно, - ответил он, приглашая ее присесть на Песчаный трон.

Принцесса опустилась на песок. Сначала она действительно пыталась усидеть там, несмотря на осыпающееся сидение. Но не прошло и минуты, как она уже ерзала и морщилась.

- Он не подходит для Принцесс, - пришлось признать Тезуке.

Принцесса задрала голову и странно посмотрела на него.

- На самом деле я мальчик, - сказала она спокойно.

Но Тезуку было не так-то просто сбить с толку. Должно быть, у Принцессы есть свои причины притворяться мальчиком. Чтобы не показаться невежливым, Тезука кивнул.

- Понятно.

- Итак, - начала Принцесса, оглядываясь, - что мы будем делать?

- Мы защищаем Страну Песчаного Замка, - объявил Тезука. - Король Карусельной Крепости хочет ее завоевать.

- А где он? - с любопытством спросила Принцесса.

- Его пока еще нет, - ответил Тезука.

- Можно я буду помогать? - спросила Принцесса. Ее глаза широко распахнулись, и Тезука увидел, что они на самом деле ярко-голубые. - Я хочу быть Генералом!

- Но ты же Принцесса, - напомнил он.

- Я мальчик, - сказала Принцесса упрямо.

Тезука вздохнул. Он никогда раньше не думал, что Принцесс так сложно понять.

- Я не спорю.

- Значит можно? – радостно уточнила Принцесса.

Тезука неохотно кивнул.  
- Но тебе нужна соответствующая подготовка, потому что Принцессы…

- Я мальчик, - перебила Принцесса, и, не смотря на улыбку, ее голос был почти сердитым.

- Ну, значит нужна подготовка, чтобы стать мужчиной, - весомо проговорил Тезука. - Генерал должен быть мужчиной.

Принцесса воодушевленно закивала. Потом схватила палку и с не меньшим воодушевлением начала размахивать ею перед собой. Тезуке даже пришлось отпрыгнуть в сторону, чтобы не попасть под удар.

- Думаю, уже достаточно, - сказал он, удерживая руку Принцессы.

В этот момент они услышали скрип Карусельной Крепости, и Тезука решил, что начались военные действия. Он упал на песок, потянув Принцессу за собой.

- Шшшш, прячься.

Но Принцесса вырвалась, вскочила и побежала к генералу Ус.

- Я вызываю тебя на честную дуэль, - провозгласила она, тыкая в него своей палкой и широко улыбаясь.

- Кто это еще? – удивился Король Карусельной крепости. - Уничтожь девчонку, Кабаджи!

- Ус!

- Я мальчик, - сказала Принцесса, улыбаясь. Потом она размахнулась посильнее, и палка встретилась с животом генерала Ус.

- И я буду защищать Страну Песочного Замка вместе с… - она повернулась к Тезуке. - Как тебя зовут?

- Тезука Кунимицу, - ответил Тезука.

_Взмах._

Тезуке пришлось снова схватить Принцессу и потянуть на землю, потому что генерал Ус не сдавался.

- Осторожней, - сказал он, удерживая ее, - Генерал Ус может быть очень опасен, когда дело касается…

- Сюске, что ты делаешь?

Тезука сделал ошибку, забыв о сестре-ведьме, и она этим воспользовалась. Не успел он даже моргнуть, как Принцесса была схвачена.

- Мама с Ютой ждут нас на станции, - сказала сестра-ведьма, отряхивая песок с ее одежды.  
Улыбка на лице принцессы перестала быть такой веселой.

- Пока, Тезука-кун. - Она пожала руку Тезуки, что, если судить по всем книжкам, было жестом совсем не подобающим для Принцесс. - Было очень весело.

Она снова улыбнулась, и позволила сестре-ведьме увести себя прочь.

Тезука отряхнулся и побежал к своей маме, которая ждала его с шоколадным мороженным в руках.

- Мамочка, я встретил Принцессу, - радостно поделился он, зарываясь носом в шоколад. - Ее зовут Сюске.

Мама Тезуки озадаченно моргнула.

- Но Кунимицу, солнышко, «Сюске» это мужское имя.

Тезука нахмурился. Он точно знал, что мальчики не носят юбок. И, кроме того, он был уверен, что мальчики его возраста не бывают красивыми, как Принцессы.


End file.
